Une année Pour changer
by Dodie3481
Summary: Ma première fic. C'est sur le couple Tonks/Remus, ou comment leur relation suit-elle le cycle des saisons. Soyez indulgent mais honnète, comme ça, je m'améliorerai, je sais que c'est pas top du tout, mais j'espère faire mieux pour mes prochaines.


C'était l'hiver, un froid glacial s'insinuait partout provoquant des frissons chez la jeune femme qui marchait dans la rue jusqu'à chez elle. Elle venait d'avoir une dure journée de travail au ministère et avait hâte de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de son appartement.

En rentrant chez elle, elle ouvrit sa boite aux lettres et y trouva un rappel de loyer que son propriétaire, un vieux moldu enrobé et malodorant, avait déposé. La maladresse légendaire de Nymphadora Tonks n'était pas que physique, elle avait aussi tendance à gaffer ou à oublier certaines choses plus ou moins importantes.

Elle entra dans son appartement et se déchaussa d'un coup de pied habile et s'affala dans son canapé. Le soir même, elle avait sa première réunion Square Grimmault pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix.

Elle se remémora comment son mentor Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait demandé de rejoindre la société secrète mise au point par Dumbledore afin de lutter contre Voldemort et ses partisans quelques jours auparavant.

Elle arrivait en retard à son bureau, Maugrey l'y attendait, ses deux yeux posés sur elle:

La ponctualité n'est pas ton fort jeune fille dit-il, on pourrai se faire du souci pour toi en ses temps trouble

Désolé, mais tout comme vous, je suis auror, et donc tout à fait apte à me défendre en cas d'attaque de mangemorts ou autre.

Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Tu sais qui et ses partisans ne sont pas sensés être de retour?

Vous expliquerez ça au jeune Digory, je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort pour le plaisir, et il est incontestable que des choses étranges se passent en ce moment même.

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir et regretta ses paroles devant son supérieur qui pouvait la virer en l'accusant de ne pas soutenir le ministère.

Maugrey la toisa un moment puis lui dit:

Tonks, j'aimerai te parler plus tard, dans le café d'en face pendant ta pose du midi, n'oublie pas cette fois et soit à l'heure.

Tonks passa toute sa matinée à craindre le pire pour son travail. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire. Elle allait se faire expulser, son copain venait de la plaquer, et elle allait certainement perdre la seule chose qui la faisait se lever le matin: son travail.

De plus, le temps n'était pas pour la réconforter, il faisait froid, et le ciel s'obscurcissait menaçant de pleuvoir.

A sa pose de midi, elle rejoignit le bar en face et y trouva Maugrey et compagnie de Shakelbot, son ventre se serra en le voyant, si ces deux supérieurs directs étaient là, ça ne voulait rien dire de bon pour elle.

Elle s'assit à leur table et attendit. Maugrey lança un sortilège d'assurdiatio pour ne pas que les autres les entendent et commença:

Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi tu es là. Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il poursuivit. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te proposer quelque chose de très important.

En effet, nous aimerions que tu rejoignes l'Ordre du Phénix. Continua Shakelbot. Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qu'est cette organisation?

Tonks hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, elle n'en croyait pas son oreille.

Bien entendu dit Maugrey, ceci doit rester le secret le plus total. Pouvons nous compter sur ta discrétion?

C'était plus un ordre voir une menace qu'une question. Mais Tonks acquiesça tout de suite, elle allait enfin pouvoir montrer aux autres sa véritable valeur et traquer les partisans du Mage Noir.

En repensant à cette conversation, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, elle avait été choisit pas Dumbledore lui-même sous l'avis de son chef Maugrey pour participer à cette célèbre organisation.

Elle se leva pour aller grignoter un bout. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel une écriture longue et fine traçait une adresse: 12 Square Grimmauld. Shackelbot le lui avait donné avant de partir en lui disant que ça lui sera nécessaire pour sa première réunion.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il lui resté quelques heures à tuer. Elle décida de prendre une bonne douche réconfortante. Une fois fini, elle s'installa devant sa télévision et regarda une émission moldu.

En y repensant, peut être que sa vie allait pouvoir reprendre un peu piment, elle n'avait peut être plus de petit ami, ce qui n'était pas si mal vu que celui-ci n'était qu'avec elle que pour ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage et en profitait pour lui demander de changer de physique à son grès pour pimenter sa vie sexuelle. Tonks s'en lassait, elle n'était encore jamais tombée sur quelque un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

A 19h, elle se décida à transplaner près du QG de l'Ordre afin d'être sure de ne pas arriver en retard. Elle souhaitait faire une bonne impression.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Une femme rousse l'accueillit un air perplexe sur le visage. Tonks se présenta:

Bonjour, je suis Tonks, c'est Maugrey Fol Œil qui m'a donné l'adresse, j'avais rendez vous à 20h, je suis un peu en avance peut être.

Le visage de la femme s'illumina:

Oui, vous êtes Nymphadora, on m'a parlé de vous entrez, il fait froid dehors.

Tonks pénétra dans la demeure, elle la trouvait étrange, morbide même. La femme se présenta:

Je suis Molly Weasley, ravie de vous rencontrez, suivez moi, j'en connais un qui sera ravi de vous revoir.

Tonks la suivi perplexe, elle se demandait qui pouvait l'attendre. Elle entra dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black, le célèbre assassin. Son cœur manqua un battement. Était-elle tombée dans un piège?

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Black la serra dans ces bras:

Dora, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, depuis tout ce temps, tu était si jeune quand j'ai di partir.

Mais devant le regard interrogateur et incrédule de la jeune femme, il lui expliqua son histoire.

A peine eu-t-il fini qu'un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, les cheveux châtain devenant grisonnant par endroit, et son visage était barré de cicatrice. Il portait des vêtements usés mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charisme.

Mon vieux Lunard dit Sirius, je te présente Nymphadora Tonks, ma petite cousine, Dora, je te présente Remus Lupin, un vieil ami.

Enchanté mademoiselle Tonks répondit Remus avec un regard enjôleur

Tonks lui serra la main et remarqua que sa main était douce.

Au même moment, plusieurs autres membres rentrèrent, suivi de Dumbledore. Tous se placèrent autour de la table et Dumbledore présenta Tonks:

Comme vous le voyez, nous avons une petite nouvelle. Il s'agit de Nymphadora Tonks, une jeune métamorphomage. Ne vous fiez pas à son jeune âge, c'est un auror redoutable et je suis sure qu'elle saura se faire apprécier de vous tous. Nymphadora, voulez vous rajouter quelque chose.

Oui, mon nom, c'est Tonks, je tiens à le préciser, si l'on m'appelle par mon affreux prénom, ça sera à vos risques et périls dit-elle sérieusement.

Merci Nymphadora dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

La réunion se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Tonks resta pour manger et en profita pour refaire connaissance avec son cousin qu'elle avait mal connu. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le dangereux criminel qu'on lui avait dépeint. 

Elle fini par rentrer chez elle et se coucha. Une fois dans son lit, elle fit le tri dans sa tête. Elle se remémora ses vieux souvenirs de son cousin et sourit en pensant à son ami Remus Elle lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial, elle désirait le connaître davantage.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en retard pour ne pas changer. Elle pris le temps de se doucher et fila au ministère. Maugrey lui fit passer une note discrète stipulant qu'elle était attendue le soir même au QG de l'ordre.

Le soir venu, elle se rendit au QG où Dumbledore lui confia sa première mission qu'elle devait partager avec Remus Lupin. Ils devaient ensemble se faire passer pour un couple et essayer de découvrir des informations sur le compte d'un supposé mangemort. 

Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques peu embarrassés. Mais Tonks tourna cela à l'humour, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans ces moments là:

Dit toi que ça sera une mission follement attrayante où tu partageras la vie d'une femme extrêmement belle le temps d'une mission.

Pourquoi pas, de toute façon, ça ne pourrait qu'être un rêve pour moi.

Pourquoi donc? Demanda Nymphadora.

Et bien parce que je ne pense pas qu'un jour, nous puissions être ensemble pour de vrai. Dit-il en riant.

Si Tonks riait à son tour, ce n'était que pour cacher sa déception car sans savoir pourquoi, elle se senti blessée par les paroles de Lupin. Elle se mit en tête de lui prouver le contraire et commença aussitôt sa mission de femme de Remus

Remus, qui lui ne s'était pas rendu compte de la déception de la jeune femme. Bien sur, il la trouvé belle et attirante, mais de toute manière, il se savait trop vieux, trop pauvre et surtout trop dangereux, la jeune femme ne savait même pas qu'il était un loup garou, elle le saurai tôt ou tard, mais le plus tard serai le mieux.

Remus et Tonks partirent ensemble pour leur mission, le lycanthrope ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver éblouissante. Leur mission se passa à merveille, Tonks se sentait heureuse, même si elle savait que c'était pour de faux. 

Leur mission achevée, Remus raccompagna Tonks chez elle. La jeune femme le fit monter et bien qu'hésitant, il accepta. Elle lui proposa à boire, puis l'alcool aidant, elle se montra quelque peu entreprenante avec lui.

Mais Remus ne voulait pas, il savait qu'il n'était pas un homme bien pour la jeune sorcière et chercha une solution pour partir:

Nymphadora, j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie, mais je dois partir, demain, je me lève tôt.

Mon nom c'est Tonks, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise, et rien ne t'empêche de rester un peu plus longtemps si tu veux.

Merci, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Tonks essaya de le retenir, mais Remus partit quand même, avec une pointe d'agacement.

La jeune femme s'affala sur son fauteuil et s'y endormi jusqu'au matin. Elle se leva avec une affreuse gueule de bois. 

Elle se leva et pris une aspirine, rien de tel que ce remède moldu pour faire taire le marteau piqueur dans sa tête qui cognait sans cesse.

Mais quelque chose d'autre cognait avec insistance, et elle se rendit vite compte que c'était un hibou à la fenêtre de son appartement.

Il s'agissait de Remus:

_Chère Tonks, _

_Je suis désolé pour hier soir, si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui a pu te faire penser que quelque chose serai possible entre nous, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas un homme assez bien pour une jeune femme pure comme toi._

_Toutes mes excuses, Remus_

La sorcière se rappela des événement de la veille et une bouffée de honte la submergea, qu'avait du pensé Remus en la voyant se comporter de la sorte, elle ne toucherai plus jamais une goutte d'alcool. 

Elle pris sa douche et transplana directement Square Grimmauld. Il n'y avait que Sirius, ils parlèrent tous les deux, puis le soir vint. Elle était surprise de ne pas voir Remus rentrer, elle regarda souvent par la fenêtre où la pleine lune illuminait la rue, mais pas de trace du sorcier. Elle demanda à Sirius où se trouvait son ami et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Tonks se sentit perplexe, elle se sentait coupable et aurai aimé lui parler pour lui dire qu'elle regrettait son comportement. Elle rentra chez elle dans le froid de l'automne.

Une semaine plus tard, Tonks eu enfin l'occasion de revoir Remus lors d'une réunion. Il semblait fatigué et avait une cocard à l'arcade.

Elle voulu lui demander pourquoi mais n'en eu pas le temps, car Séverus Rogue s'avança vers eux avec un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres:

Lupin, je voulais ton avis sur la dernière potion que je t'ai préparé, je l'ai quelque peu modifié pour atténuer l'effet de tes transformations.

Tonks les regarda abasourdi, pour Lupin, il lui semblait que tout s'écroulait. Tonks ne voudrais même plus lui adresser la parole après ça.

Merci Séverus, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur vos talents de préparateur de potion ainsi que sur votre discrétion. Dit-il avec un regard mauvais. 

Il n'osait même pas regarder Tonks en face, lorsque Séverus partit, il en profita pour s'enfuir à l'étage.

Tonks resta sur place, ne savant quoi penser, Remus, cet homme si doux et attentionné était en fait un Loup Garou. Cela expliquait son absence des derniers jours, ses cicatrices, et même son surnom de Lunard.

Mais Tonks s'en moquait, Loup Garou ou pas, il restait Remus Elle monta les étages à sa recherche et finit par le trouver dans une salle de bain, à se passer de l'eau sur le visage:

Tu essaies de te noyer pour éviter de me parler? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Tonks, je suis désolé, j'aurai voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement, crois moi, je sais ce que tu penses de moi et …

Non, je pense pas que tu saches l'interrompit Tonks, tu sais, c'est une situation comme une autre, je suis bien métamorphomage.

Mais ça n'est pas la même chose du tout, moi, je suis un monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois et…

Oui, exactement, une fois par mois, le reste du temps, tu es doux comme un agneau, je te jure.

Remus écourta la discussion et Tonks descendit dans le salon où elle retrouva Sirius:

Tu aurais pu me le dire. Dit -elle.

De quoi?

Pour Remus

Que c'est un Loup Garou, je pensais que tu le savais, puis ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, mais tu sais, c'est un homme bien malgré cela, il serai un gendre idéal sans ce petit problème de fourrure. 

Il se passa plusieurs semaines sans que Tonks n'eu de nouvelles de Remus, à croire qu'il l'évitait. Son moral était au plus bas, et pour arranger le tout, l'hiver venait d'arriver emmenant avec lui sa grisaille, son froid et son temps pourri.

Un soir, en rentrant chez elle après une dure journée de labeur, elle eu la surprise de ne plus pouvoir ouvrir son appartement. Au moment où elle allait sortir sa baguette, son propriétaire arriva:

Bonsoir mademoiselle Tonks, un problème peut être? Dit-il avec un air entendu.

Effectivement, je pense qu'il y a un souci de serrure, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir.

Pas de problème, entrez. Dit-il en ouvrant lui-même la porte.

Il la referma à clef derrière lui et Tonks senti son malaise s'accroître d'un cran.

Puis je savoir ce que vous faite?

Vous n'avez pas payé votre loyer depuis plusieurs mois, et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous proposer deux solutions. La première est de vous expulser tout de suite sans préavis.

Et la seconde? Demanda Tonks 

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha d'elle avec un regard de prédateur, Tonk se senti vite prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait faire usage de la magie devant un moldu, mais cette fois ci, son propriétaire dépassa les bornes en essayant de l'embrasser de force.

Elle le frappa de toute ses forces à l'entrejambe, mais il réussi à la retenir et à lui donner un coup de poing.Elle sentit le goût du sang et sa tête lui tournai.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle attrapa sa baguette et le stupéfixa. Elle descendit en courant et en pleurant les escaliers et erra dans les rues, sous la pluie. 

Elle se mit d'un coup à courir, ses pas l'amenère au QG de l'Ordre. Il était tard, et elle ne savait pas qui s'y trouvait.

Elle entra et se trouva nez à nez avec Molly et Hermione qui passait ses vacances de Noël ici.

Lorsqu'elle la vit, Molly poussa un cri et la pris par les épaules pour la faire s'asseoir près du feu, elle lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé:

Merlin ma chérie, mais que s'est-il passé? Hermione va chercher la trousse de secours dans le salon, il faut te soigner.

Hermione sortit et revint deux minutes après accompagné de Sirius et Remus. Quand ils la virent, les deux hommes poussèrent des exclamations.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas en état de répondre, Molly les fit taire et soigna Tonks qui tressautait à chaque fois que le coton touchait ses plaies:

Aïe, mais pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie, ça va plus vite, et ça fait moins mal!

Parce que tes blessures sont tous sauf magique, on voit encore la marque d'un poing. Maintenant que tu es soignée, dit moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

Elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. D'un coup, Remus se leva et partit de la maison précipitamment Il ne revient que quelques heures plus tard sans dire d'où il venait mais avec les bleus sur son poing. Il venait de venger Tonks.

Il la trouva devant la cheminée, les yeux rougis et l'air épuisé. Il s'essaya à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire. Tonks ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à pleurer dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'y endormir. Remus la souleva alors doucement et la porta dans sa propre chambre où il la coucha dans le lit et la regarda dormir sur une chaise près du lit.

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla et croisa son regard:

Où suis-je?

Dans mon lit, tu dormais et c'était la seule chambre disponible. Hermione t'as monté un petit déjeuner si tu as faim.

Merci. 

Elle se releva mais grimaça de douleur. Remus l'aida à s'asseoir et décida de désinfecter à nouveau ses plaies. Cette fois ci, Tonks eu moins mal, peut être parce qu'elle commençait à cicatriser ou alors parce que c'était Remus qui la soignait mais elle se sentait bien.

Molly entra en disant à Tonks qu'elle pouvait désormais rester habiter ici. Le temps de nettoyer une chambre convenablement, elle n'aurai qu'à partager celle d'Hermione avec celle-ci. Tonks accepta et déménagea de chambre à son grand regret car elle n'aura plus l'odeur du beau Loup Garou pour s'endormir.

Elle commençait à se remettre peu à peu, mais une nouvelle l'ébranla. Remus allait partir pendant plusieurs mois auprès d'autres Loup Garou. Il allait intégrer une meute et tenter de les rallier à sa cause contre Voldemort. La perspective de ne plus le voir de plusieurs mois rendait Tonks triste.

La veille de son départ, elle alla le voir. Elle voulait lui avouer se qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte:

Remus, je voudrais te parler, c'est très important.

Oui bien sur je t'écoute.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Hein, mais c'est impossible, Dumbledore m'envoie en mission, je ne peux pas refuser.

J'aimerai que tu restes pour moi, c'est difficile à dire mais comprend moi, je sens que quelque chose se passe, et je ne veux pas passer à côté.

Je ne vois pas se que tu veux dire.

Ne m'oblige pas à me révéler, Remus, s'il te plait, dit moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, et je te laisserai partir.

Remus la regarda un moment et lui dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle et qu'elle ne devrait rien ressentir non plus car il était trop pauvre, trop vieux et trop dangereux pour elle.

Tonks s'en alla en cachant avec peine ses larmes.

Remus lui avait menti. Il l'aimait, mais ne pouvais pas lui faire subir sa malédiction.

Il écrivit une lettre à Tonks qu'il confia à Hermione pour qu'elle la donne à Tonk si celle-ci allait trop mal et parti le cœur gros.

Tonks passa le premier mois à ne rien laisser transparaître du mal être qui l'habitait. Elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour oublier sa vie qu'elle jugeait misérable. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi malheureuse. Remus l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui affirmant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle avait pris ça comme un coup de poignard. 

Ses amis ne la reconnaissait pas, elle qui était avant si joyeux et encline à plaisanter, elle était maintenant distance et froide. Dans son regard semblait se reflétait le froid de son cœur comme gelé par l'hiver.

Une nuit, elle fit un cauchemar dans lequel Remus se faisait tuer, elle se réveilla en sueur et en larme. Hermione se réveilla et alluma la lumière pour voir se qu'avait sa voisine de chambre:

Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Tonks?

Rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout.

Mais la voix de Tonks tremblait, et Hermione s'en aperçu Elle se leva et pris la jeune auror dans ces bras. Cette dernière se laissa aller à pleurer de tout son soul. Quand elle fut apaisée. Hermione se leva et pris la lettre de Remus dans ses affaires et la donna à Tonks en lui expliquant de qui elle était. 

Tonks voulu la déchirer mais se ravisa et la posa sur sa table de chevet. 

Le lendemain matin, elle attendit d'être seule pour l'ouvrir et la lire:

_Chère Nymphadora, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et que par ma faute, tu es malheureuse. Je m'en excuse, je tenais à te dire que si je t'ai répondu que je ne ressentais rien pour toi, c'était un mensonge, je ressens quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour toi, mais je ne peux m'y abandonner car je te rendrais trop malheureuse._

_Cette lettre, c'est pour te réconforter, te dire que tu es jeune, et moi vieux, je veux que tu sois heureuse, et pour cela, tu ne dois pas m'aimer, je ne t'apporterai que malheur et tristesse._

_J'espère néanmoins que l'on pourra garder des rapports amicaux lorsque je reviendrai._

_Amicalement. Remus._

Tonks eu une envie d'étrangler Remus, mais malgré tout, une petite boule d'espoir venait d'apparaître en elle, car contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait affirmé, il l'aimait.

La semaine qui suivit lui paru une éternité. Tonks fut sur une mission où elle devait arrêter un dangereux sorcier. Un peu d'action ne lui déplut pas.

Elle identifia rapidement sa cible et se préparai à l'arrêter. Mais au dernier moment, elle fut encerclée par d'autres sorciers qui lui jetèrent plusieurs sorts avant de s'enfuir, laissant la jeune femme pour morte.

Elle se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, devant une Molly apparemment soulagée de la voir ouvrir les yeux:

Nymphadora, ma chérie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassurée, tu nous a fait peur.

Molly? Mais, qu'Est-ce que je fais ici, dans ce lit.

Tu as apparemment été attaqué. Mais grâce à Merlin, c'est Remus qui t'a retrouvée inconsciente. Il revenait de sa mission et passait là par hasard. Il t'a ramenée ici, et on t'a soigné, on a eu peur. Remus aussi, tu l'aurai vu, il été d'une pâleur.

Mais Tonks avait décroché dès les premiers mots de son amie. Remus était revenu, elle allait enfin le revoir et pourquoi pas essayer de le séduire à nouveau.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, voulant aller voir si Remus se trouvait dans la maison, mais apparemment la stoppa fermement:

Qu'est ce que tu crois faire jeune fille. Dit-elle, tu as passé trois jours inconsciente, tu dois te reposer encore.

Je suis d'accord avec elle, ça ne serai pas prudent de ta part. Dit une voix familière.

Tonks se tourna la tête et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Remus était devant elle et la regardait en souriant. Son sourire avait quelque chose de gêner, mais, il était sincère.

apparemment quitta la pièce prétextant qu'elle entendait Sirius l'appeler, les laissant seuls.

apparemment, je…

Tais toi, premièrement, mon nom c'est Tonks et deuxièmement, qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de t'entendre parler à nouveau.

Nym… Tonks, je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi, j'ai été un beau salaud, apparemment m'a tout raconté. Tout ce qui t'es arrivée pendant ces mois, je m'en sens responsable.

C'est la moindre des choses. Lui répondit-t-elle en essayant de durcir son ton. Tu n'es qu'un menteur.

Un menteur?

Oui, un lâche menteur, j'ai lu ta lettre, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, et tes excuses sont pitoyablement lâches. Laisse moi te dire que ton compte en banque, j'en ai rien à battre. Ton âge, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, ça ne se voit pas, ça se ressent. Ta lycanthropie, je m'en fous royalement, c'est TA particularité à toi, ça fait ton charme.

Tu sais, je me suis toujours dit que je resterai seul toute ma vie. Quand j'ai vu ton regard sur moi changer, je n'y croyais pas, quand tu as été plus démonstrative, je n'y croyais pas non plus, je pensais que c'était un jeu pour toi. Puis au fur et à mesure, je n'ai plus eu de doute et j'ai eu peur. Peur de te faire du mal, peur de te dégoûter, peur de te lasser. Alors, j'ai tout fais pour que tu me rejettes.

Pendant ma mission, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Quand je t'ai vue allongée sur le sol, bien que tu ai changé, je t'ai reconnu de suite. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me poser des questions stupides.

Tonks l'écoutait sans y croire. Il était en train de faire une déclaration. Elle n'osait même pas y croire. Remus parlait, il ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre son souffle, il était rouge mais sur de lui, sa détermination, à défaut de s'entendre dans sa voix se voyait dans ses yeux.

Quand il eu finit, la jeune femme prit la parole:

Remus, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne me rejette plus?

Oui, je suis désolé de tout le mal que j'ai fait.

Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter cela comme ça, après plusieurs mois sans aucune nouvelle, tu arrives la bouche en fleur en je dois te tomber dans les bras?

Remus cru tomber dans un abîme sans fond, mais il vit le petit sourire en coin de la jeune auror et se ressaisisse. 

Je plaisante Remus, tu aurais vu ta tête, mais je voulais te montrer une part infime de se que j'ai ressentit ces derniers mois.

Je m'en excuse encore, mais je tiens à te dire une dernière chose. Je ne suis pas habitué à l'affection d'une femme, ne m'en veut pas, il me faudra certainement du temps pour me sentir en confiance.

J'ai maintenant tout mon temps Remus.

Tonks s'avança vers Remus qui se pencha sur elle et doucement, l'embrassa. C'était un baiser tendre et doux.

Au même instant, un rayon de soleil perça dans la chambre et recouvrit les deux amoureux. Le premier rayon de soleil du printemps, annonciateur de bonheur pour les amants.

Le lendemain, Remus vint éveiller Tonks. Il lui avait préparé une surprise.Il l'a porta et l'emmena dans le jardin où un pique nique les attendait. apparemment avait fait en sorte que la maison reste vide le reste de la journée, en emmenant même Sirius sous sa forme de Patmol.

Remus s'assit par terre et prit la jeune femme sur lui pour l'installer le plus confortablement possible pour soulager ses blessures.

Tout deux parlaient, riaient et plaisantaient, sans oublier de s'embrasser le plus souvent possible.

Leur bonheur était complet. 

Autour d'eux, la nature semblait s'associer à leur bien être. Avec le Printemps qui faisait son entrée, tout semblait renaître. Les bourgeons fleurissaient, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les rongeurs batifolaient… Bref, la nature renaissaient et avec elle, apparemment dont les cheveux avaient retrouvé tout leur éclat.

Leur bonheur était total. Tonks n'y croyait pas. Quand elle fut remise, Remus l'invita chez lui. Il paraissait tendu et inquiet. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien et au bout d'un moment, Remus se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. 

Elle répondit à son baiser avec toute la sensualité dont elle était capable.

Remus la porta dans sa chambre et ainsi, ils passèrent leur première nuit d'amour, d'abord avec toute une tendresse empreinte de timidité, passé les premiers instants de découverte, leur corps se firent plus ardent, puis assouvis l'un de l'autre, ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent dans le ravissement du moment.

Quelques mois plus tard, Tonks avait emménagé avec Remus. Ils avaient t tous les deux vendu leurs studios pour s'en acheter un à eux.

Sirius était décédé, Harry passait parfois du temps avec eux lorsque qu'il avait des vacances, ça lui permettait d'oublier son futur combat contre Lord Voldemort.

Un soir, Tonks rentra radieuse et s'assit sur les genoux de Remus. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer. Elle savait qu'il sera aussi heureux qu'elle. Avec la chaleur de l'été, elle portait simplement un jean et un petit débardeur tout simple.

Remus, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Quoi donc. Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire enjôleur

Bientôt, tu devras m'acheter des vêtements plus grand, je suis enceinte.

Remus fut sous le choc, il allait être papa, il sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir, suivit immédiatement d'une bouffée d'angoisse.

Et si il n'était pas un bon père, et pire, si le bébé était lui-même un loup garou, comment pouvait-il se permettre d'infliger cela à un être innocent quand lui-même savait toute la souffrance que cela représentait.

Tonks senti son homme doutait, mais elle le rassura:

Je sais ce que tu penses, mais j'ai fait des recherches, le gène de lycanthropie ne peut se transmettre que par morsure ou exceptionnellement d'une mère à son fils car c'est elle qui le porte.

Ne m'en veut pas mon chéri, mais ton fils ne te ressemblera pas sur ce point.

Remus fut soulagé et embrassa sa femme:

Tu crois qu'il m'aimera bien?

Bien sur, comment ne pas t'aimer, tu seras un excellent père.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau de leur bonheur.

En le regardant, Tonks songea à l'année qui venait de se dérouler. Il y a un an, elle n'était qu'une auror sans consistance, à peine existante. Cette année l'avait complètement bouleversé.

_A l'automne, je t'ai rencontré._

_En hiver, tu m'as tué._

_Au printemps, tu m'as fait renaître._

_En été, nous avons créé une existence. C'est une promesse de vie._

Remus la regarda dans les yeux, cette année avait changé sa vie. 365 jours, 12 mois et 4 saisons avait eu raison de son cœur de loup.

_A l'automne, je n'existais pas._

_En hiver, je n'avais pas de vie._

_Au printemps, tu m'as donné la vie._

_En été, tu vas donner la vie._

Dora, je tenais à te le dire, je t'aime.

La future mère en eu les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait explicitement. Bien sur, les marques de son amour ne manquaient pas, mais l'entendre dire son amour la chamboula. 

Ils s'embrassèrent, promesse d'un bonheur futur. 


End file.
